Dog Troubles
by SasukeMOS
Summary: Hinata has Naruto troubles, and Kiba will do everything he can to make her feel better. [ONESHOT] KibaHina.


**Authors Note:** I do not own Naruto, and therefore, none of the characters in it.

"**Bold" - Flashback  
**_"Italic" - Thoughts_

Dog Troubles

It was just another uneventful day. Iruka droned on about his lectures as I peered out the window. The leaves blew in the wind. The birds chirped as they flew in and out of the classroom, fluttering their wings before they left. Every day was like this, but in the end it always led to the same thing. The shy quiet girl that always sat in front of me. A soft radiance seemed to forever surround her. Her cute little giggles never failed to make me smile. She sat ever so still listening to Iruka's lessons. Desperately trying to improve her mediocre skills. She had always done well in her jutsu's and technical knowledge, but didn't have the natural talent to use them in battle. If only she had more self-confidence, I knew she could be a great ninja...

"Kiba!" I snapped awake. I had dozed off in thought.

"Hmm, What?" I said a bit dazed.

Iruka's eyes twitched. His face looked very irritated. "You were asleep for ten minutes!"

I looked up at the clock. Sure enough, ten minutes had passed. "So?"

Iruka's face grew angry. "SO?! This lesson is important! You should pay attention!"

I yawned. "But I pass everything all right, what does it matter if I sleep for a bit?" I glanced down at Hinata who looked up at me in disappointment. I sighed. I always got depressed when she looked at me like that.

Iruka slammed a hand down on the disk. "Kiba! Perhaps if you listened to all the lectures you would have some of the higher grades. So far your grades have only been average."

I waved a hand. "Average is find for me. Nobody expects anything more from you than normal. I know enough to get me through life, why do I need to know more?"

Iruka's mouth began to develop an involuntary twitch. "Because...knowing the extra's is just as important as knowing the basics. You need to think beyond normal training to become a great ninja."

I rested my chin on my arms. My face was glum. I'm sure this wasn't impressing her much. "Fine, fine." I said. "I won't fall asleep again."

Iruka let out a sigh as he walked back to the front of the class. I looked back over at Hinata, who had already started to admire Naruto. I looked over at Naruto who was being as cocky as every. I couldn't tell what she saw in him. All I could see was a loudmouthed jackass. He didn't even see Hinata as a person. I despised Naruto because everyday, he would ignore Hinata's attempts to get acquainted with him. Everyday, he would walk right past her to get to that bitch Sakura. Why... why did she have to fall for someone like him?

I glanced over, back to the front of the classroom. Iruka stood there once again, talking to the class about the basic arts of ninjutsu, and why they were important. _Great._ I thought. _Just when I think it's something I don't know..._ I was just about to fall back asleep when Iruka's words caught my attention. "Class dismissed!" Just as the words came from Iruka's mouth, Hinata quickly picked up her bag and ran down the isle, nearly knocking over Shikimaru in her haste to get outside. _Damn, I hope she's alright._ I took Akamaru from the hood of my jacket. "Akamaru, meet me at home." Akamaru barked angrily. I snarled. I wasn't in the mood for any arguements right now. "Go!" I hopped up onto the disk and jumped down the doorway to chase after Hinata. I noticed the tear-stained floor that followed in Hinata's wake. I let out a soft sigh. What was it that caused her this much emotional pain?

I finally found Hinata sitting in the shadows of her favourite spot in the forest. She came here often, but only to cry when something was really troubling her. I cursed under my breath. I hated seeing her like this, which was often. I quietly approached Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, causing me to take a quick step back. Hinata quickly calmed herself and looked up into my eyes. Looking into Hinata's eyes gave me a great sadness deep down. Her tear filled eyes reflected sorrow and regret. It was almost enough to cause me to shed a tear of my own. Hinata looked away. I knew she didn't like to be seen like this by anyone. And it especially seemed to affect her when I was around.

I walked around Hinata to stand where she was facing. I knelt down and placed a hand on he knee.

Hinata choked out a couple of sobs before speaking. "Kiba-kun, why... do you always follow me here?"

I sighed as I stared at her with a feeling of compassion. "Because Hinata, I care about what happens to you... I want to help make you feel better."

Hinata looked away from me once again. "Why try to help me? Nobody else cares about what happens to me, why should you?"

I guided her face back towards mine. "Because, I care about you. Please, tell me what wrong."

Hinata looked away again and gripped her jacket. "O...O.K. Kiba-kun..."

**Naruto could be send from the doorway trying to associate with his classmates. But to his dismay, nobody would listen to him. Hinata walked in wish a friendly subtle smile. The young and insecure Hyuuga noticed Naruto's desperate yells** **for some attention, and went over to greet him.** **"Hello Naruto-kun**.**" The Hyuuga girl said meekly.**

**Hinata's expression became ecstatic as Naruto's face became joyous when he turned to look in her direction. Naruto ran towards Hinata with his arms outstretched as Hinata prepared to embrace Naruto in her arms. Eyes closed, Hinata quivered in suspense. Hinata felt an impact on her shoulder, which sent her falling to the ground. She opened her eyes just in time to see Naruto running to Sakura, who had just entered the room.**

**_He didn't notice me... He didn't even know I was there..._ A wave of grief flowed overwhelmed Hinata as the floor shot up at Hinata. Everything appeared in slow motion as Hinata hit the floor with a soft "thud". A tear welled up in Hinata's eye. _Why Naruto-kun... After I've tried so hard?..._**

Tears streamed down Hinata's eyes, dripping off her chin. "It's like he doesn't know I exist. The only girl he ever pays attention to is Sakura..." Hinata crossed her arms and held onto each shoulder. Her hands shook as the grip on her sleeves grew tighter. Her eyes grew dark as they glazed over.

I winced in pain as tears began to fall down my face. I tried to force them back, but couldn't stop the watery flow. Every word that Hinata spoke was a stab in my heart. I felt like I would bleed to death from the inside. I wrapped my arms around Hinata and held her tight. I tried my best to comfort her and hide how much I was actually crying.

Hinata let out her quiet heart-wrenching sobs, periodically letting out a soft "Naruto-kun". My teeth clenched as I tried my hardest not to make any sort of sound. I'd rather have been in any other situation than to see her like this. Anyone who said "love hurts" still didn't know how much it stung to watch someone you love grieve over their own lost love. "Love kills" is much truer in my case. Every minute with her took years off my life.

That was it, I couldn't stand to watch Hinata suffer like this. I pulled away from Hinata looking directly into her eyes. Hiding my tears wasn't an issue anymore. Watery droplets ran down my face, my voice was hoarse from crying. "Hinata, I can't... I can't watch you like this... It's too painful..."

The shock of realization hit Hinata. Her eyes held a look of surprise. She remained silent as she stared at me. What could she have been thinking? Well, it didn't matter right now. I wasn't about to hang around with Hinata in this condition. I turned from Hinata's gaze; the one that gave me such heartache, and jumped into the branches of the shrouding trees, fleeing as quickly as I could. _Heh, the fool I was. To think that Hinata would actually give up hope on Naruto. It was a fools dream, but I chose to believe it could actually happen._

My ears twitched as I heard the sound of an others footsteps. A soft voice called out. "Wait Kiba-kun." A heavy weight latched onto my shoulders just before I landed on my next branch. My foot lost its hold on the tree as I fell backwards. I could do plenty to prevent myself from falling; if I was alone. Hinata shrieked as we plummeted towards the ground. Hinata! I'd land on her if I didn't do something. I twisted and brought Hinata on top of me. I braced for impact as the ground rushed up at me. My arms braced my head as I automatically tried my best to soften the landing for Hinata. Hinata was still crying out as the wind and the branches whipped our faces. I hit the ground hard. I heard a sickening sound coming from my right shoulder as I felt a searing pain coming from that same vicinity. I could no longer feel Hinata on my back. I looked around now holding my right shoulder. The impact had thrown Hinata under a nearby tree. I limped over to where she lay motionless. I looked down at Hinata's resting eyes. A sigh escaped my lips. It was kind of nice seeing Hinata like this. She was peaceful. Her face showed no worry or remorse. I:t seemed the only place where she didn't have troubles was in her dreams. I placed a hand underneath her arm and hoisted her lifeless body onto my lap and let her head rest on my chest. I put my back up against the nearest tree trunk. I closed my eyes and snickered to myself. _Heh... Way to Kiba. Hinata comes to apologize, and you knock her out cold._

Time ticked by as Hinata lay limp, her shallow breathing the only indication she was till alive. Every now and then, I gave Hinata a light shake, whispering, "Hinata-chan." My arm was no longer a concern as it had one numb from the pain. I looked up at the suns position. Judging how far it had traveled, almost an hour had gone by. Hinata quivered in my arms as she slowly opened her off-white milky eyes. Her stare averted towards my chest and started up to my face. I smiled at her as she blushed back. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

Hinata quickly pushed herself away from me, blushing as she looked down at her twiddling fingers. "I-I'm fine Kiba-kun." Hinata's eyes shifted slowly to the area where the most damage had been done. "Kiba! What happened to your shoulder? Is... is that because of me?" Her voice shaky and fearful.

Hinata reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and jerked back. My shoulder which had been numb for the longest time came back to life. Even Hinata's more than gentle touch was enough to flare my senses. My shoulder set aflame as my eye twitched in pain. Hinata gave a quick yelp and apologized immediately. Hinata's eyes watered and she gave me the look of that of a sad little puppy. I found myself speechless at the sight of Hinata whimpering over my injuries. I tried desperately to say something to make her feel better. "Hinata... I..." Nothing came. I had always found something to say to her when she was like this, but this was different. She was crying over me... for the first time ever, she had let go of the dream of Naruto.

I felt something warm touch the skin around my waist. I looked down to see Hinata climbing onto my lap. I looked around for some reason as to why she might have been doing this, but I found none. I watched her eyes, they were completely innocent, although red and irritated because of certain emotions. Soon enough, there was Hinata curled up comfortable on my lap. I placed my "free arm" around her waist and placed my back against the tree behind me.

Time passed as Hinata's warm body rested upon my legs an my chest until the pain in my arm brought me back to the main thing I should've been paying attention to. I gave Hinata a light shake. "Hinata-chan? I'd love to stay with you here, but..." I glanced down at my arm. "Could I go to get this checked out?"

Hinata jumped off my lap and started turning a rosy colour. She bowed low as she clapped her hands together. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun!" She said in her small high-pitched voice.

I smiled and broke into laughter. "It's alright Hinata, I'd have broken two arms if it meant that I could spend this time with you."

Hinata gave a small smile. "I really like being with you Kiba-kun."

I blinked. Had I heard right? If I did, did it mean what I thought it meant? "H-Hinata, what do you mean?"

Hinata crept closer once again. "I mean, I'd like to be with you more often."

I gasped for air. For a slight moment I had forgotten to breathe. "With... me?"

Hinata placed a hand on my chest and brought her face close up to mine. Her lips hovered dangerously close to mine. I began to shake so hard it was a wonder the tree wasn't moving with me. "With you." Said Hinata, her words soft-spoken. She quickly leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips. I felt a shock go through my entire body. A feeling I had always wanted to experience, and it was with the only person I wanted to experience it with.

"Uhh, Hinata?" I said. "There's still the matter of my arm..."

Plz review, and all that good stuff, much appreciated.


End file.
